ZOMG The Three Maidens!
by RoyalFanatic
Summary: It's parody time! An evil genius, who's a clone, plans to clone Hyrule's Hero...that means life for the three princesses is in danger! Gaspity! And life's never as convient as we want it to be...Will evil get its evil way? T for language and ending!
1. ZOMG Intro!

Muwahaha! Welcome to the parody of muh first fic eva!!!

…Okay, now that that's done with, this is the ZOMG Intro!! page, in which I explain cast and crew! It's an intro for those of you new to my first fic eva and a reminder intro for those of you who read the fic and forgot; it _has_ been a while. It was on this day, 8/31/05, when _The Three Maidens_ was first posted, and so I post this on 8/31/07, in honor of TTM's second year anniversary!

Okay, so let's start with the characters! We got a major cast here, staring all twenty six characters of Super Smash Brothers Melee, as well as a couple of other Nintendo characters who most likely have had little time in their respective games themselves. Nevertheless, let's get to the smashers before I bore you!

So, first we have the three princesses: Princess Samus of the Brinstar Kingdom, Princess Zelda of the Hyrule Kingdom, and Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom! Samus is pretty much a tomboyish girl who hated the royal treatment given to her because she's a princess and ran away from home. She also hates her father; a lot. She is a user of the Metal Element. Then we have Zelda, who is pretty much a quiet, caring girl who loves music, prayer, and her land's many historic ruins. Oh, and she has the hots for her bodyguard too, but let's not tell her that, okay? She is a user of the Light Element. And lastly, Peach is an outward type of girl who can be the annoyance, and loves _Luigi's Great Band!_ and watching sunsets on her castle's rooftop. She is a user of the Water Element.

Next up is…peoples from Brinstar! Okay, so we have Kirby, who's a Star Warrior from a foreign land who came here because he hated his home and stuff. He has a lordly uncle in Brinstar, and so he lives with him _until_ his fascination for swords makes him leave. Wow, what a mover. Anyway, he's fascinated with swords, and even becomes a swordsman apprentice! He's very loyal to his Swords Master and friends, and is user of the Earth Element! Then we have…wait…that's it…Brinstar's lame! No wonder everyone ran away.

Okay, so…let's do peoples from the Mushroom Kingdom next! First up is…Mario! He is a good guy and stuff, but that is because he is the HERO of the land! He is also Luigi's elder brother, the manager of _Luigi's Great Band!_, and a user of the Fire Element. Next up is Popo! He is a weapon-happy boy; seriously, he loves making the stuff, and he is a smith who lives in Toad Town. That is because he is the son of the greatest smith of said town, and three minutes older than his twin sister, Nana. He is also a user of the Water Elemental. After Popo is Nana! She's the daughter of the greatest smith in Toad Town, Popo's three minute younger twin sister, loves reading and learning new stuff. She is a user of the Nature Elemental. Then we have Roy; a super smiling (on the field) and badass (on the battleground) general from a foreign land who refuses to talk about his past! Only one person actually knows, and I'll tell you who that is later. He's a fiery youth who finds that one person who knows his past and protects him, and later becomes Peach's bodyguard! He is also user of the Fire Element.

Now we shall do the group that is _Luigi's Great Band!_. First we have the singer and ex-hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, Luigi himself! He is serious when it comes down to music and stuff, and he is also Mario's younger brother. As if we didn't know. He is a user of the Nature Elemental. Next up is the drummer Falco! Who also is Fox's cousin! How? I have no clue; you ask him yourself. Anyways, Falco is a hot-headed avian and hates being bored. He's also a space warrior who lived in the MK for a little while before joining the band, and is a user of the Wind Elemental. Last but not least is Yoshi, the _only_ intellectual yoshi known to man at this age in time, and is rocking on the electric guitar! He is an overly hyper yoshi, but that's why we all love him. He is a user of the Wind Element.

Next up are peoples from Hyrule! We'll divide this part into two as well: peoples who live in the castle and castle town, and peoples who live in the newly made _Yoshi Racing Course!_ that was once Lon Lon Ranch. It's a sad story, but not one I'm going to tell ya! First we'll do the racing course people, and first up is Fox! He's a serious dude who lived in the Mushroom Kingdom with his cousin Falco for a while, became a yoshi breeder, and then he bought Lon Lon Ranch and brought the yoshi races to Hyrule. Now he owns a racing course in which people can bet on which yoshi will win. It's like horse racing, but yoshis instead. Yeah…anyways, he's also a space warrior and stuff, and he's a user of the Water Element. Then there's Ness, a little kid from a foreign land who loves yoshis and joins Fox in caring for them. He's honest and sincere and stuff, but extremely gullible and falls for everything the Hero of Hyrule says and stuff. He also hates previously mentioned hero. He is a user of the Fire Element.

Now for the other peoples! First we have Link! The Hero of Hyrule, who is evil! Well, not evil, but he's a hot-head, he's egotistic, he's a perfectionist; he's the super popular dude we all hate. He's also Zelda's fiancé and stuff, but the marriage is _forced _I tell you! He's also a user of the Thunder Element. Okay, so after him is Marth; Zelda's loyal bodyguard who also trains Kirby and also takes care of a pokemon! Jeez, what a busy fellow. And he secretly has the hots for Zelda! Yeah! But let's not tell him that, okay? He's an exiled prince of a foreign land who takes his duties and stuff seriously because of that, most likely, and he's a user of the Ice Element. Then we have Bowser, who is the owner of the greatest smith in Hyrule Castle Town! He's actually kind and nice and stuff, and is friendly to all warriors who fight for justice and peace! He's also a user of the Earth Element. Then there's his apprentice, Mr. Game and Watch; a mascot from a foreign land who Bowser took under his claw. He's, like, really good friends with the Ice Climber twins, Marth, and Kirby, and is pretty much the only good user of the Dark Element in this story. Oh, and he's one of the two who talk funny.

Then we also have pokemon! Yeah, they deserve their own paragraph. How cool is that? Okay, well, we only have two of the four pokemon here, and one of them is Pichu! Pichu is Zelda's mischievous and prank-loving pokemon who uses his cuteness to his advantage. He uses random things, like sponges and stuff, and his ultimate weapon is PIE! But while he's a prankster, he's innocent at heart, and is too damn cute. He is I tell you! He's a user of the Thunder Element, duh. After Pichu we have Jigglypuff! Jigglypuff is Marth's pokemon who's so loyal; she followed him even after he was exiled and stuff, and has a heart of gold! She's also very kind, and quiet, and noble, and she's not that good at speaking the Common Language, but let's not hold that against her. She's a user of the Light Element.

After all those peoples, we have the members of the evil group: The Villain's Association! Or the V.A.! Wow…what a title…I know…So let's get to the V.A.'s leader, shall we? The leader is Mewtwo, an evil genius who's also insane and loves to clone people because he is a clone. That's almost sad. He is a user of the Psychic Element, the special eleventh element that I'll probably deal with in the TTM's sequel and stuff. Then there's his adoptive son, Pikachu, who hates his father to the very core of his being and helps the clones Mewtwo makes escape and such. He also loves ruining his father's other plans, and tends to get away with it. He's a user of the Thunder Element. Then there's Ganondorf, the _super seriously evil_ dude who evil, sadist, and such. He's also Mewtwo's right-hand man, and is evil to the very core! He's a user of the Dark Element. Then there's Captain Falcon, ex-racer of some foreign place who joined the V.A. and is Mewtwo's left-hand man. He pretty much works with Mewtwo so he can regain his lost fame and glory. He's a user of the Thunder Element. And last but not least is D.K., yet another not that good speaker of the Common Language, but since he's evil, let's hold it against him! He's a runaway from the MK's local zoo, and Mewtwo promised to destroy the Zoo and give him ultimate freedom and stuff. He's not the brightest light bulb, but he knows how to be evil! He's a user of the Earth Element.

Then there are the two clones! The already made Dr. Mario, and the eventually will be made Young Link! So, Dr. Mario is pretty much the clone of Mario, except he's a doctor and such, and was founded and saved by Roy. He is the only person who knows about Roy's past! He's still learning his way around the world, so he tends to be clueless, but he learns, and he's also Roy's closest friend. he's the second of the two who talk funny, and is a user of the Light Element. And Young Link is the soon-to-be-made-clone who'll change Link's life for the better! He'll be even more clueless than Dr. Mario! But he's going to be an innocent, pure-hearted creature, and that's always good. He'll be a user of the Thunder Element.

And now for the overall setting and such: Okay, so we have the Video Game Galaxy, home of the different planets of all the games we know and love! One of these planets is Nintendo, which has three major kingdoms: The Brinstar Kingdom, with by its tomboyish princess Samus, the Hyrule Kingdom, with its intelligent princess Zelda, and the Mushroom Kingdom, with its hyperactive princess Peach.

The Brinstar Kingdom will not be mentioned, at all. That's because Samus ran away from there. And Kirby's not there either. So it holds no purpose in this story. Then there's Hyrule, which is the Hyrule from Zelda: Ocarina of Time; the yoshi racing place looks like Lon Lon Ranch, because Fox was too lazy to change it around. Just see yoshis dominate the place instead of horses. The Mushroom Kingdom is the Paper Mario version, which means there's Toad Town, and even Goomba Village!

I would mention the elements here: everyone has different powers and abilities with each element they use/have/ext. A lot of the information is in my other fic _Truth And Dare_, but I'll try to mention the information here as well.

Pairings? You want to know pairings? This wasn't in the old intro…but why not! There are actually three pairings in this, pairings I supported at the time, whether or not I said it. First there's Fox/Samus! Yeah, at the time I was into Fox/Samus. Then Roy/Samus replaced it. Then Roy/Samus died away, and Link/Samus and Falcon/Samus moved in. But I'll hold true to the Fo/S that was in here! After them we have Marth/Zelda. It's pretty quiet nowadays, and I'm not sure if I support this pairing anymore, but, as said above, I'll hold true! That's why I told you the marriage Zelda has with Link is _forced_ and why I said they have the hots for each other. But make sure you don't tell them! Link'll go crazy on you; I swear. Then the last pairing is Roy/Peach. Wow…long ago I supported the now-popular Roy/Peach! I'd have to say the pairing is pretty much faded, but eh, it's all the rage today, so I read it and have no problems. Or I just might've randomly put them together; we may never know. As said before, I'll hold true!

And with all that said and done, we can move on to the fic proper! With all that said and done, I officially begin…_ZOMG The Three Maidens!_. Enjoy!


	2. Chappy One!

**And…let's do this! The first official chapter of **_**ZOMG The Three Maidens!**_** Helping me out up here will be, as in the serious version, Falco and Mr. Game and Watch. Below, closing all chapters will be, as in the serious version, Marth and Luigi.**

**Falco: WHY!?**

**Game Watch: Woohoo! I can't wait to see how you plan to parody us! XD**

**With any luck, the readers will laugh. (Sweatdrop) Again, humor is really not one of my strongest suits, because anything can really make me laugh. But my Tales of Symphonia fairytale parody fic is going well, and so is **_**What's Going On Here?**_**…if I ever decide to update it! O.o I am proud of what I have so far, though, and I think it'll be good. I would also like to give thanks and credit to Nintendo4ever; if she hadn't parodied her own fanfic, I'd never have thought of this. Thanks Nintendo!**

**Falco: Okay, so RF doesn't own us, the MK and Hyrule, and other Nintendo stuff you can see here, but she does own this parody, the Brinstar Kingdom and stuff, and umm…uhhh…whatever looks like it's made up.**

**Let's see how this goes! Away chappy one!**

Hyrule Castle Town…home to the Hylians. Or are they the Hyrulians? Or is that the same thing? Nevertheless! The castle town is also home to a couple people from other lands and stuff, so yeah. Places that usually get crowded in two seconds or so include outside the castle, all the bars in town, Bowser's Smithy Shop, and the new _Yoshi Racing Course!_ conveniently located where Lon Lon Ranch used to be. The Ranch was bought by Fox McCloud and his assistant Ness, and to this day they make a lot of money by showing the people of Hyrule that yoshis and gambling _do_ go together.

On the track, where Fox is diligently preparing for the next race, footsteps echoed in the distance. Eventually, none other than Princess Samus herself appeared!

"Good afternoon!" She shouted, making the kitsune jump.

"Ah! Don't kill me!" Fox screamed before looking up and seeing Samus. "Oh…P-princess Samus…forgiveness, your highness! You scared me!"

"It's fine," Samus muttered. "Anyway, I'm here for a bet. I got money, and I need a non-logical way to blow it."

"But…what would your kingly father say?" Fox asked meekly.

"Do _not_ mention my father to me!" Samus roared, scaring the poor kitsune again. "He treats me like I'm _five_! I'm a woman damn it! I want to actually cook my own food and dress myself you know!"

"D-do you hate him, your father?" Fox asked, now scared that he had invited her wrath on him.

"You bet I do!" Samus shrieked in reply. "Why the hell do you think I'm here?"

"Umm…"

"I ran away. Duh."

"O-oh!" Fox said. "That's bad though. Where will you live?"

"Well, considering you have all this land, and there's only you and the midget, I was thinking about living here. Besides, I'm interested in these…yoshis…and what better way to study them by living with a breeder?"

"She's just saying that…" Fox thought out loud.

"Does that matter?" Samus asked, looking angry.

"Wah! No! Of course not!" Fox cried in reply. "By the way, would saying you won't be treated like royalty seal the deal?"

"I'll be my own person? Hell yeah! I'm staying now!"

"N…nice to have ya…sh-shall I show you around?" He offered the princess his arm.

"You know you're a humanoid, right?" Samus asked. Fox nodded. "That means dating you would be another good way to get back at my father!" She linked arms and the two walked off.

* * *

At the same time this is going on, we see Bowser's Smithy, the best Smith Shop in all Hyrule. How a koopa from another land can be the best smith is beyond any of the people, but they don't care. 

The front room is equipped with tables, lounging chairs, and the counter bearing one of Brinstar's fancy registers that had been altered to fit rupees in it and a little bell. Seconds later, Jigglypuff entered and began rapidly pounding on the bell.

"Hold on hold on! I'll be right there!" Bowser emerged from one of the two doors conveniently located behind the counter. "Ah Jigglypuff. It's good to see you."

"Master wants sword, please," Jigglypuff said.

"Should've known," Bowser said, nodding. "Game Watch! Get your butt out here!"

Behind the counter, Game Watch pops up. "Sup homes, dog? You need me?

"Get Falchion; its owner's pokemon's here," Bowser said, gesturing towards Jigglypuff.

"Right-o homes," Game Watch said, disappearing. Seconds later, he popped up from the ground again, with Falchion, wrapped in a white cloth, in his hands.

"How the hell do you do that?" Bowser asked, taking the weapon from Game Watch and staring at the mentioned fellow, who only shrugged. Giving his assistant up as a lost cause, Bowser handed Jigglypuff the sword.

"Money's being problem, Master says," Jigglypuff said, frowning. "Someone takes Master's money, over and over and over."

"Tell him he can pay me whenever he can," Bowser said. "I'm not a desperate rupee whore like the other people in this town."

"Sure," Jigglypuff said. "Thank you. Bye!" With that, she turned and left. Seeing that no one else was nearby, the two retreated to the back room.

Equipped with all the needed smithy materials, such as a fire, storage, hammers and gloves and anvils, and the weapons that needed to be fixed or waiting for their owners to pick them up, the back room was the typical…back room. Game Watch grabbed a half-made knife, a request from some drunken Hylian/Hyrulian, a mallet, and finished it.

"You're getting better, Game Watch," Bowser said after the two-dimensional assistant placed the knife in the fire.

"You bet homes," Game Watch said, overjoyed with the compliment. "I knew nothing, but you still took me on! From a stupid mascot-thingy to a smith yo! I havta grab some home peeps and make 'em work here too! Or make a shop back in the crib and work there."

"You do that…" Bowser said. The assistant was a nice choice and all, being one who loved to try new things and always worked his hardest, but maybe his speech could be a little better…Before he could reflect on this, the bell rang again. "Alright! Alright! Hold your yoshis!"

To the smith's despair, it was Link, the Hero of Time himself, standing there.

"Bowser! You're two seconds late!" Link shouted, observing himself in his handheld mirror and muttering how sexy he was. "By the way, you're not sexy."

"Red hair is totally sexy!" Bowser shouted. "But that's beside the point. What do you want?"

"Tonks and Rex need to be fixed," Link said, placing the Master Sword and Mirror Shield on the counter. "And make sure they are _exactly_ the same; I can't have them less sexy than you!"

"Link…I'm a good smith, but I'm not perfect," Bowser muttered, staring at the Hero as if he was crazy. "Besides, working with a weapon _freely_ and tinkering with it tends to make it _better_. And red hair is sexy!"

"Fine fine…work with it _freely_," Link muttered. "But if they're less sexy, then you're dead."

"Yes, oh sexy one," Bowser muttered sarcastically before getting serious. "Look, it'll still be the Master Sword—"

"Tonks!"

"Tonks…after it's done; just better. So, let's discuss your pay," The Koopa began adding numbers in his head as Link's face fell. "Sword's three hundred rupees and Shield's a hundred fifty…four hundred rupees please. Game Watch!"

"Sup homes?" Game Watch asked, popping up from the counter again. Seeing the sword and shield, he quickly grabbed them and disappeared.

"Wait! Why do I have to pay?" Link asked, enraged. "I'm too sexy to pay! Besides, I'm the Hero of Time. Why does a _bodyguard _get more treatment than me!?"

"If you haven't noticed, _anyone _who really fights for the reasons you _should_ be fighting for but don't gets a treatment; it's my policy," Bowser replied. "Besides, sexiness doesn't count, anyone who wants money doesn't work in the castle, Marth has a much cooler past than you do, and you suck."

"How does he have a cooler past than I do!?"

"Umm…he's a banished prince from one of our neighboring lands; banished for a crime he didn't commit. That's so much better than being raised in a prissy forest. Pay up."

Link scowled before coughing up the dough and wandering out. After seeing that the rupees ended up in the magic Brinstar Kingdom made register, the Koopa Smith muttered to himself and went back into the back room.

**Luigi: That ends the chapter! Wow, after looking back at the first chapter in the serious version…yikes. Crazy stuff man.**

**Marth: We all start somewhere though, right? But Link named the sword and shield…you're freaking kidding me…**

**Luigi: Also, RoyalFanatic is entrusting us to put up a Fun Trivia stunt here; where we talk about some a fun fact about the fic in each chapter. Fun fact: One of the reasons Link's such a…not that nice person in this fic is because he's engaged to Zelda; it's pretty much a hidden way of expressing how she felt about Link/Zelda at the time; she actually hated the pairing when she first started writing.**

**Marth: But it's moved up as time went by; now she can tolerate the pairing with little problem. Time can really change everything. And that's the first chapter!**

**Luigi: REVIEW!**


	3. Chappy Two!

**Chappy two's up! Woo!**

**Falco: (Looks at TTM) Man! you sucked back then!**

**Aww shut up! **_**The Three Maidens**_** did end up getting a decent amount of reviews. Even if it did take…a year. That is proof that time does do wonders with this site. Patience is virtue here; remember that. O.o**

**Game Watch: Waiting for reviews...updates...the inspiration to update your own fics...yeah, time and patience are important, aren't they?**

**Falco: Wasn't dancing involved in the intro?**

**Game Watch: Yeah. Yours. You sucked.**

**Enough. Game Watch, disclaim.**

**Game Watch: RoyalFanatic doesn't own us, the MK and Hyrule, and other Nintendo stuff you can see here, but she does own this parody, the Brinstar Kingdom and stuff, and whatever looks like it's made up or has been used in any of her previous fics.**

**Chappy two…away!**

Now, as custom dictates…actually, who cares? Toad Town: the honestly largest city of the Mushroom People. And the most important too…because the _castle_'s behind it! And it has the only warp pipe to the home of the Mario Brothers! …that is, if you cared.

Along the streets, pretty much filled with toads and their multicolored spotted…heads…are two humans! That's right! Two humans, well, they look like humans, who can be recognized as Roy and Dr. Mario, are walking along the toadstools. Everyone knew them, and waved and cheered and began to sing songs. Roy waved back, a smile on his face as Dr. Mario nodded his head at each…and…every…one of the toads. How can Dr. Mario do it? He's a clone! Gaspity.

So anyway, the two enter a smithy in the town, owned by…more humans! Seriously, how is it that foreigners are more talented at making weapons than the people who live there? It is a mystery we will never know. So, the two enter the shop to see a girl, who can be recognized as Nana, reading a book.

"Hey Nana!" Roy shouted gaily, his smile not fading. "I'm here for the Sword of Seals…is it here?"

Nana continued to read her book; it was as if she hadn't even heard Roy.

"Umm…Nana?" The smile only faded a little. "My sword? Is it here?"

After six more of the above, the smile fading until it was only a sliver of what it once was, Nana sighed heavily and looked up.

"I'm reading," She said, pointing to the book. "Studying the elements and how they'll play an important part later on in life."

"Oh…" Roy muttered. There was silence. "…is my sword here?"

"For goodness sakes!" Nana shouted. "No! It isn't here! Cause my dad doesn't give a shit about anything and Popo's not only inexperienced enough but is swamped with requests from the emo kids!"

"So…"

"It's at Hyrule; go there," Nana said firmly, going back to her book.

"Okay!" Roy said, his smile returning in all its glory. Waving to Nana, who ignored him due to reading her book, he and Dr. Mario left.

"Shall we be heading to the Hyrule then?" Dr. Mario asked. "I do not wish to interrupt your thoughts, but why are we heading to Peach's Castle first?" For the duo _were_ heading to Peach's place!

"Well, I want to let Peach know we're leaving," Roy replied.

"Yes. We are going to collect the Sword of Seals. Peach will surely let us go."

"I was also thinking we could sightsee a little too, you know?"

"What does it mean to sightsee?"

"You word things funny," Roy said, chuckling. Of course, he knew Dr. Mario would have asked what sightseeing meant; the doctor was a clone created to kill people! But then he escaped and stuff, and then Roy found him, and Dr. Mario was like a five year old because he didn't know what anything was. So the two travel together, so the doc can learn stuff and Roy can get away with laughing at how funny he talked. "Well, sightseeing means we go and check the place out! You know, so we can see all the cool places and know where we're going when we return."

"Ah. I now understand," Dr. Mario said, nodding his head. Wow…the doc sure nods his head a lot.

And so the two continue on!

* * *

"I see," Peach said, after hearing the two's request. "Well, okay! You can go! One thing: Where will you be staying?" 

"Well, Bowser might have extra room for us," Roy said, kneeling before the princess in a very knight-like fashion. Not too far off, the doc was doing the same thing! "If worse comes to worse, we'll stay in the castle."

"Indeed," Dr. Mario added. "For I am most sure Princess Zelda will be more than honored to grant us room in her castle."

"You still word stuff funny," Roy said.

"Okie-dokie then!" Peach cried, clapping her hands together. "Now Roy, make sure you send me a message as _soon_ as you get your roomings! The roads to the kingdoms are full of evil bandits and awful germs and other bad thingies! I want to know you're safe! And I do not want to worry you're on the road when you're not. I wuff you!!"

"Of…of course," Roy said, bobbing his head and rising to his feet. Dr. Mario copied his partner, so I don't have to say that over again. And then they left the room. Then they left the castle. And then…you get the idea!

"Be safe, my one and only Roy..." Peach whispered, taking out a lifelike doll of said warrior and hugging it close. "I wuff you!"

* * *

"We are currently lost, aren't we?" Dr. Mario asked, looking around the desolated Hyrule Field. Next to the doc, Roy was cursing; he _had_ to have dropped the map and watch that runaway yoshi eat it! 

"I'm…sorry about losing the map…" Roy muttered; his slivered smile all that remained on his face. This kid can't frown, can he? "I didn't _mean_ for that yoshi too uh…you know…eat it…"

"I understand the situation," Dr. Mario said. "And I do not blame you. Let us see if we can find a local and have him or her guide us to the castle town."

"You still talk funny…"

And so the two continued walking! And walking. And walking. And walking. Until they heard battle cries! Running forward, the two soon saw a…person…that can identifed as Kirby armed with what one could call a beam sword conjure perfectly round balls of earth and chuck them at himself. Kirby easily dodged and cleaved the rocks, laughing with each successful stroke.

"An Earth Elemental!" Roy cried, yet his voice didn't seem to have reached Kirby. Dr. Mario tilted his head.

"Earth Elemental?" Dr. Mario asked. "One who can manipulate the very earth itself and gravity? Like you are a Fire Elemental and I am a Light Elemental? Personally, I find it fascinating how we all have the ability to control one of the ten elements that pretty much make up our world."

"Uhhh…yeah…" Roy muttered. He grinned his normal grin. "Let's go say hi!"

Before they could move, Kirby turned around! "Hey! People! And I bet you they're important people who will change twenty five or so certain people's lives, including themselves, my own, and people I know!"

"Uh…" Roy was speechless. "Well…ummm…hi."

"Hi!" Kirby said, grinning himself. "Whatcha up to, wandering around Hyrule Field like you dropped your map and saw it be eaten by a runaway yoshi?"

"Umm…funny story, actually," Roy said, chuckling nervously. "Well, we are lost…could you help us find—"

"Hyrule Castle Town?" Kirby asked. "Sure, I can help."

"Uh, yeah!" Roy said. "Thanks! I need to find—"

"Bowser's Smithy, right?" Kirby asked. "Weapon's being finished over here?" Roy blinked and nodded, both amazed with the pink warrior's mind reading like abilities and frustrated with his interrupting habits. "I actually have to meet my Swords Master there. Actually, I should've…met him there five hours ago…whoops…oh yeah, my name's Kirby!"

"Nice to meet you Kirby," Roy said. "I'm Roy, and this is Dr. Mario."

"Cool," Kirby said. "Well, come on! This way this way this way!" With that, the pink warrior began running northwards. Roy and Dr. Mario quickly followed.

"Hey! Slow down; we can walk!" Roy cried, hoping to slow Kirby down. "I mean, if you're already five hours late, I'm sure your Swords Master can wait a few more minutes." He was successful in slowing the pink warrior to a walk. "So, I see you're an—"

"Earth Elemental, yeah," Kirby finished.

"Do you always do—"

"Do that? Interrupt? Yeah," Kirby said. "It's a curse; can't help myself. But yeah, I'm an Earth Elemental; my family is actually the House of Earth Worshippers on my home planet. I'm also the last Earth Element over there."

"The last?" Dr. Mario asked. "That is truly horrible. Why did you—?"

"Leave? Too much responsibility," Kirby replied. "'Sides, a Worshipping House is useless if there's only one of the element, so what use was there for me to stay? I have family in Brinstar, but my love of swords led me here, where I met my Swords Master. He was kind enough to teach me the way."

"Is your Swords Master an Earth Elemental as well?" Roy asked.

"No," Kirby replied, shaking his…body? Seriously, how does he nod or shake? "Actually, he is an Ice Elemental."

"Ice Elemental…they still exist?" Roy asked, looking awed. "I heard none live on Planet Nintendo anymore, after the whole Worshipping House Incident."

"Those who weren't killed fled, yeah," Kirby said. "Well, 'cept for my Swords Master!"

"What's his—" Roy began.

"Name?" Kirby asked. Roy blinked before nodding. "Well, secrecy customs and rules say an apprentice can't reveal his or her Master's name unless the Master gave specific permission. And I follow rules buster! But you'll see him in the Smithy, so there's that. And you know he's male, 'cause I keep saying he and him."

"But of course," Dr. Mario said. "It is most honorable to keep secrecy. But I do believe that we have reached the drawbridge to the Castle Town of Hryule." For sure enough, the three _have_ reached the drawbridge!

"You talk weird," Kirby said, staring at the doc.

"Well, you—" The doc began, but…

"Interrupt people," Kirby finished. "Good enough for me!"

The pink warrior waved to the guard at the gate, who immediately lowered the drawbridge.

And then everyone walked in!

**Luigi: And that is where the chappy ends! Dr. Mario and Kirby are looking really cool if I say so myself; the doc **_**does**_** talk funny.**

**Marth: RoyalFanatic still loves Game Watch the most though. I worry about what Pichu will be like. XD**

**Luigi: Ohhhh that'll be interesting! XD**

**Marth: Time for yet another fun fact: the Worshipping Families are the pinnacles of the Elementals; the family that leads the regularly honoraries of the element they control over. Most families tend to be rulers, or else those in high positions. Sometimes they can be feared though; the common folk sometimes believe the families see no reason for the lower classed elementals and may one day destroy them. Each planet has one family for each element.**

**Luigi: While created in **_**The Three Maidens**_** on a whim, RoyalFanatic may actually take the idea and use it in **_**Truth And Dare**_** and/or any fic(s) that follow it. It'll come up in this when it comes up in the serious fic, but that should be it otherwise.**

**Marth: And that's it from us! Review!**


End file.
